


[Podfic] The Water

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Baseball Metaphors, Character Study, Flashbacks, Johnny pov, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, sports ball metaphors, switch hitter, who's on top?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: Pitchers and Catchers. Quarterbacks and Receivers.Tops and bottoms.Johnny contemplates things "the other way 'round".
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] The Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123462) by [Storyshark2005](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyshark2005/pseuds/Storyshark2005). 



> Hnnnng this story . . . well firstly, the entire (No) Mercy for the Midlife Crisis universe (of which this fic is within), is just *chef kiss*. 100k+ words of sheer magic. But this stands just dandy on its own. 
> 
> This was just bliss to record.
> 
> Warning: Offensive language
> 
> Credits:  
> Music: Gone Fishin' -- www.purple-planet.com  
> Percussive Snap --Purpleducttapehat freesound.org/people/purpleductt…hat/sounds/272114/

[Gorillazgal86](https://soundcloud.com/user-107259160) · [The Water](https://soundcloud.com/user-107259160/the-water)


End file.
